


Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》01

by praymoon



Category: Alec - Fandom, Magnus - Fandom, Malec中文 - Fandom, malec - Fandom, 中文 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shadow Hunters, Shadowhunters (tv) - Freeform, 暗影獵人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praymoon/pseuds/praymoon
Summary: 1.我知道1X10的AU可能很多外國人寫過了，但我腦洞大開，英文又不是很好，只好自產自銷Ｑ︿Ｑ2.冷CP叫苦連天，不知道中文圈還有沒有人在坑中，我好寂寞！3.採用NETFLIX中文翻譯。4.保證不坑！5.慢熱~
Relationships: Malec - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》01

1.

Magnus不知道自己在做什麼，像隻無頭蒼蠅般到處亂竄。

堆滿雜物的地下室中，老舊蒙塵的木桌上躺著一個醜陋的大怪物，泛著隱隱紫光的牆下東倒西歪地躺著兩個人──Jace和Clary──Magnus也是今天才認識他們兩個的，另一個『他們』在不久之前進入異次元通道消失了，而原主留在了這個世界。

他知道自己要將桌子上的惡魔屍體清除，然而剛才恢復的魔法時靈時不靈，簡直要把他急壞了，他無法想像假使這兩人醒過來、抑或是有人好奇進來地下室該如何是好。

他一連打了幾次響指，激出的魔力卻是微弱得像是用盡燃料的打火機。

就在他幾乎要放棄時，他想起『那一邊』的Clary精妙的建議，做了十分花俏的手勢，不知為何，此舉竟然奏效了，彷彿鑽木取火般摩擦生熱，華麗的手勢竟然激出了魔力，一道金光自他的迴旋的手臂流瀉而出──通道即刻生成！他趕緊把那東西扔進去，惡魔屍體將會永遠被遺棄在靈薄獄，處理完，他又趕緊回頭，趁著魔法還靈光在Jace的腦袋記憶動手腳。

他虛握一道藍色能量將之送進Jace腦內，總之先抹去有關惡魔的記憶再說，另一邊Clary因為當時被佔據身體，應該是沒有記憶的，Jace才是大問題。

誰知魔法才剛剛輸入，眼前的Jace卻突然睜開了雙眼，那雙異色瞳瞪得老大，Magnus迅速抽回手，卻被他一把握住──「你在幹什麼？」

「我……」Magnus啞口無言，縱然活了好幾個世紀，他也無法應對沒有預料到的狀況。

被Jace抓的手腕生疼，Magnus剛想掙開，那人卻早一步鬆手了，似乎轉移了注意力，「Clary！」Jace大叫著撲倒在地，忙去搖地上的紅髮女孩，接著火速起身，朝Magnus衝過來，「你對他做了什麼？！」

Magnus百口莫辯，只能任由Jace揪住他的西裝領子，把他扯得東搖西晃，「我只是想幫忙……」

話還沒說完，Magnus只覺腦袋彷彿被榔頭砸到，被震暈了好一會，接著感到左臉火辣辣地疼，還沒來得及站穩，只見眼前一花，又是一拳，Magnus勉強用手臂招架住，但也險些被打倒在地。

他眩暈得彷彿靈魂已經抽離，所有的一切變得好遙遠，而他的靈魂正站在一旁看自己被挨打。

他戚戚然地想，要是能將魔法運用自如，Jace連他一根頭髮都摸不到。

「Jace！住手！」遠遠傳來一道低沉的男人嗓音，緊跟著的是急切的腳步聲，彷彿天使降臨般，一個英俊而西裝筆挺的男人帶著聖光闖入了他模糊的視野。

「可是──可是他對Clary！」

「──他是我的朋友！」男人打斷他的狡辯，上前用強而有力的手臂將Magnus一把扶了起來。

Magnus終於能夠呼吸了，他摸著脖子，有些喘不過氣，視線與那天神般的男人交接之際，他甚至忘記說謝謝。

這是剛才在門口遇到的Alec Lightwood，他有一張無可挑剔的臉，深邃的雙眸正直勾勾盯著自己。

即使他們素未謀面，他還是幫著自己。

「謝謝。」Magnus這才找回自己的聲音。

「你流血了。」Alec臉色微變，「你們到底怎麼回事？」後一句卻是看向Jace，帶著責備的語調，對方被他看得有些心虛，澎湃的情緒終於冷靜下來。

Magnus的腦袋終於開始正常運轉，他不能確定Jace的記憶被刪除到什麼地步，只能試探性地道：「這女孩暈倒在這裡，我正想幫忙──至於後面的事情你們都知道了。」

「可──可我看到……你們是一起走下來的！」Jace有些激動，雙拳再次握緊。

「我是來找東西的，」Magnus下意識倒退了一步，並眨眨他那狹長的眼睛，暗自期望魅惑力能奏效，「是這女孩帶我來的，但也許是身體不適，她突然暈倒了──她的情況很令人擔憂，你要是聰明就知道現在該怎麼辦。」

也許是被說服、也許是魅惑力奏效，Jace這才閉上嘴，趕緊把Clary抱起來，火急火燎地衝出去了。Magnus情急之下偷偷扔出一道魔力到Clary身上，雖來不及竄改記憶，但至少能讓Clary醒來時幫他說話。

「你還好嗎？」Alec關切的目光投射過來，用修長的手指挑起Magnus的臉查看。

Magnus愣了一下，忙側開臉閃避觸碰，「我沒事。」

「見血了，叫沒事？」Alec挑眉，「我該叫Jace賠償你醫藥費，方便留下你的電話號碼嗎？」

「小傷而已，沒關係──事實上，我該走了。」Magnus來不及思考這是不是一種搭訕方式，便匆忙地擺擺手往地下室出口邁步，Alec在他身後跟了上來。

他快步追著Magnus道：「你是個寬容的人，對嗎？」

Magnus沒有理會，他們已經走出地下室，學院大廳嘈雜的音樂蓋過了Alec的說話，他需要提高音量：「你既不要醫藥費，也不要道歉，但至少不要拒絕我想要補償你的心情。」

這句話說到一半時，會場的電子音樂正值轉場，音量瞬間小了很多，令他的聲音顯得格外突兀，眾人對他的喊話投射過來好奇的目光。

一個闖入派對並且左臉滲血瘀青的亞裔男人和這場派對的主辦人在會場中間拉扯的畫面，無論如何都詭異至極。

Magnus有點無法招架，打從黯影獵人絕跡後，他隱匿於人群之中已有數百年，過著低調簡單的日子，從沒有像今天這樣如此引人注目過。

音樂再度響起，人們的目光散去，他把Alec推到旁邊，小聲地湊過去問道：「你要怎麼補償？」可這一湊又覺得不對勁，忙退了一步，清了清喉嚨。

Alec依然對他的保持距離沒有絲毫在意，很自然拉起他的手，「學院樓上有醫務室，我帶你去。」他們穿梭在人群，而這一次Magnus沒有再避開。

2.

Magnus在Alec的催促下坐到醫務室的雪白床面上，他坐得很淺，彷彿隨時都可以起身離開。Alec正在擺弄醫藥箱裡的用品，潔白修長的手指舉著棉花棒滾沾著藥水，動作細心又優雅，看起來十分熟練，似乎經常照顧他人。

「你很常來嗎？」Magnus脫口而出，隨即又為自己的突然後悔。「對擺弄這些似乎……很上手？」

Alec很貼心地略過他的困窘，自然地接話：「你要是有一對愛闖禍的弟妹，我相信你也會很熟手──你已經見過其中一個了。」

「Jace？」Magnus有些困惑，他們長得實在不很相像。

「他是我家領養的孩子。他的家族Herondale與我們Lightwood家族有些淵源，父母死後就由我家收養了。」

Magnus點點頭，而對方也安靜下來──他覺得空氣中肯定有什麼不尋常的東西，他平常不會這麼容易允許氣氛沉默，他被這股氣氛困住了，他甚至沒來得及去思考Herondale的祖先也曾和他有些淵源，或是Lightwood這個姓氏意味著什麼，畢竟那都是太久以前的事情了。

他渾然不覺Alec已經湊了過來，那張俊美的臉在自己眼前彷彿慢動作般放大，Alec眉峰的弧度優美，長長睫毛下的褐色眼眸正專注地看著自己受傷的左臉，直挺的鼻尖幾乎要戳到他臉上，Magnus不由自主地瑟縮了一下，擦到一半的藥水被他一動滴到了腿上。

Alec笑了一下，那是個完美的笑容，「會疼嗎？」

「不──不會。」Magnus想搖頭，又驚覺不該亂動，一時僵在原地，像座雕像。

Alec靠得很近，近得可以聞到他的鼻息和鬚後水清爽的香氣，而那雙深邃的眸子清澈分明，睫羽輕搧，正用著十二萬分的專注凝視那個在Magnus看來根本沒什麼大礙的傷口。這一點小傷，他不用一秒就能治好。

然而這些小心思卻不能阻礙他看著Alec的目光──這真是一個賞心悅目的人，但他必須得勉強自己停止觀察，他不希望自己無禮的注視被發現。

Alec手上很輕柔，不緊不慢地替他清理傷口、擦拭血跡，Magnus被那冰涼的觸感驚了一下，但並不覺得冷。魔法沉睡以後，他身體一直都很虛弱，十分畏寒，總是只怕穿少、不怕穿多，今晚為了參加派對他才容許自己僅著一件襯衫和外套，當時還嫌有些涼意，但這會兒卻沒有一點不適，反而覺得體內湧出源源不絕的熱力。

Alec把從醫療箱裡面拿出來的東西一個個整齊地放回去，好看的手指在藥品間舞動著，看得Magnus有些怔忡，以致於對方再次靠近也沒發現，等到Alec把棉片貼在他臉上時，肩膀不禁小小地跳了一下。

「有點腫了。」Alec端詳著他的臉，左看右看地對比，手上則輕輕地替他包好傷處，「你讓我愧疚，真的不用讓Jace跟你賠罪？我是說──也許你可以留下你的聯絡方式。」

Magnus不知已幾度地重新回過神來，老天，他在這裡做什麼？為何要與凡人在這裡瞎攪和？

「不必了，我……」Magnus迅速站了起來，「我該走了。」

說完頭也不回地走出了醫務室，逕自進了電梯，沒有理會Alec追在身後，他在電梯裡轉過身來，很快地按下關門鍵，電梯門僅剩一隙的時候，Alec追到了面前，那張俊美的臉上似乎總是游刃有餘的神情難得透出了一絲慌亂。

看到那張臉的時候，他承認他也被感染了那陣慌亂。

他差一點再為他按開電梯門。

但Magnus無論如何必須走了，不僅是因為他這樣不朽的異世界族類不該和凡人混在一起，亦是因為他胸中那股異常的熱力在體內洶湧而出，他感覺到自己的魔法有些不對勁，他需要花很大的心神才能穩住這股力量，他有些害怕自己會失控。

Alec一路跟著他出了學院派對，但他才剛跑上大街，Magnus就已經消失在了轉角，他有些驚奇，他自認自己腳程很快，面前的人就算立即召到計程車，也不可能這麼快就消失不見，至少該看到他上車的，但現在他連車尾燈都看不到。

這個人總是能令他訝異不已。

3.

「Catarina！快！」

「Magnus，你不要再催了，路上塞車，而且我發誓我剛才已經用最快的速度找到沒有過期的草藥幫你調製魔藥了，你不能再多等等？」

「好，我可以等等，但希望到時候我的房子還沒有毀掉！」

Magnus扔開手機，手機卻沒有像以往一樣落在地上，而是被一股旋風刮得飛起，就再也沒有落下，他狼狽的癱在沙發上，從派對穿回來的西裝已經破碎了一半，以他為中心的四周圍颳起陣陣強烈的藍色颶風，正肆意地掃蕩他屋子裡所有能夠破壞的物件，燭台、書本、瓶瓶罐罐漫天飛舞，四散的破片齊飛。

Magnus已經全身是汗，那股熱力在他抵達家的那一刻終於控制不住噴湧而出，以心臟為源頭往四肢百骸奔流不息，彷彿洩洪的水庫源源不絕的滲出體外，他清楚自己魔力的極限在哪裡，而此刻他身上的能量已經超過他能承受的範圍，他不曉得為何甫恢復的魔法竟如此霸道──甚至超出過去所擁有的量。

Catarina奪門衝了進來，她連門都來不及關，直接捏開Magnus的下巴將魔藥罐倒進他的嘴裡。

魔藥很快奏效，四周的颶風不再那般具有破壞力，但卻仍未止息，只是變作輕柔的微風。Catarina忙拉著Magnus避開那些墜落的碎片，躲到了廳中的一隅。

「Magnus，發生什麼事了？」Catarina驚魂未定，邊扶著Magnus邊替他擦去臉上的汗水。

「一點小意外──不得不承認，Catarina的魔藥即使是戒除了魔法也能完美奏效。」Magnus虛弱的笑了一下。

「一點也不好笑。」Catarina沒好氣地垮下臉。她也已經好幾世紀沒有碰過魔法或魔藥，這次能短時間內從塵封已久的倉庫翻到材料還算是運氣好了。

雖然空氣中的魔法不再暴走，但也不算一勞永逸，Magnus仍然控制得很勉強，以致於他連站起來都做不到。

「你知道魔法暴走不是件小事對吧？」性格溫柔的黑膚術士此刻圓瞪著眼，向Magnus正色，「打從地獄的裂縫修復、黯影獵人絕跡後，異世界族群的力量也漸漸沉睡，包括像你我這樣的術士，我們除了生活會有些不方便外，沒有什麼必要去喚醒它。我以為幾個世紀以來，你已經懂了這件事。」

「Catarina，妳必須相信我這非我本願。」

Magnus把平行世界的Clary闖入他的占卜屋的來龍去脈交代給了Catarina，對方的表情在過程中逐漸豐富。

「等等，你是說你碰到了Clary帶來的通道碎片後就恢復了魔力？」Catarina抓到了關鍵點，「或許那正是我們要找的東西！」

「我沒能帶回來，一切發生得太快了。」他想起Jace那張猙獰的臉。

「如果這正是你魔力暴走的原因，那我們就必須把它找回來。」

談話中，那魔法之風已經止息，Magnus總算憑藉著魔藥的力量把能量穩定下來，他望向室內一片狼藉，牛頭不對馬嘴的道：「這清理起來可是很恐怖的啊。」

Catarina嚴正警告：「不准用魔法！」


End file.
